Vision of the future
by Fire and fairy dust
Summary: A poem I wrote that is about the Percy Jackson and the Olympians world. Rachel-Elizabeth Dare's point of view of the world and her perspective. There are many references, some hidden some clear. Will you be able to find them all? Only true PJ fans will find them!


**This is a poem I wrote based on the theme a half-open door. It is about Rachel-Elizabeth Dare, and her perspective of the Percy Jackson world.**

 **There are many hidden and not-so-hidden references in here; can you find them all?**

 **Also, no copyright infringement intended! Uncle Rick owns characters and concepts!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Vision of the future

All her life, all she remembered,  
A bleak existence, a place of desolation, where nothing seemed to fit  
Reality, to her, had been distorted that one night in December,  
Cold and harsh, insanity seemed to have found its hit.

Wherever she looked, she gasped in horror,  
What was this place, so twisted and fearsome?  
This world that, at first, seemed so harmless and menial to her  
Had started to fill with cursed treasures from hidden kingdoms.

She searched for an escape within her mind,  
She looked for a door that was never there  
But what she expected, when she finally did find,  
Was not a door, that was ajar by a fraction of a hair.

No-one to confide to, she tried to suppress,  
The feelings she felt when she saw those creatures  
Her parents unconcerned, told her to stop worrying and stress,  
Not once looking at her pitiful features.

But suddenly one day; a sunny mid-morning, her life would change once more,  
She wandered aimlessly, trying to blend with the crowd  
Her life was nothing more than a half open door  
When something ethereal dashed across, fast and loud.

She screamed and shouted, expressing her distress,  
He turned, his sea-green eyes clear but troubled  
The boy didn't seem to notice her sudden interest  
As she stopped and waited, while her heartbeat doubled.

Mumbling and stammering, he made his way  
Though blocked his path were several armed men,  
His eyes showed alarm, seeing the truth as clear as day  
They were monsters, and they were there by the ten.

This was her fear, her perpetual agony,  
The girl could see, far clearly than most  
She had almost passed a door through the mist of mortality,  
That enabled her brain to understand the visions of myths and ghosts.

Run, she signalled to the stranger, quiet but urgent,  
She prayed to the gods to help this boy, whoever he may be  
The red-headed girl finally realised this was not her personal divergence  
There were others, that could perceive, to a different degree.

They finally survived, through an endless maze,  
Another comrade saved her life for yet another day,  
She saw the world that could be have been preserved or razed,  
And a single choice that would have ended his days.

Yet deep in her heart, she realised the truth,  
There was more to her gift than met the eye  
The swirling words, prophecies and visions- the path was there, not the endless life of youth  
And for once, in harmony, soul and mind did not lie.

The girl was infatuated by him, thinking he was the key,  
That opened the door to all these mysteries  
She was lost, in that endless half open door  
Until she sought the way to the wonder and lore.

He was not meant to be, his fate was with the grey-eyed one,  
Distractions, she knew, had to be let go  
She envisioned a place that would last for eons  
That thought made her smile, making her eyes glow.

The curse lifted, the spell undone,  
The girl embraced her destiny with open arms  
Everything felt right, while the glowing sun  
Blessed her, to keep her out of harm.

Yes it was overwhelming, yes it was tough,  
But she had never felt more whole in her entire life  
The door that had felt so constricted, so closed and rough,  
Was finally open, to a place without a trace of strife.

* * *

 **What did you think? Hope you liked it!**

 **Did you find the references? Only true PJ fans will find them! Review your ideas! I would love to hear them!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
